


Change for the better

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, Family, Gen, Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To have their son grow up and live a happy and safe life Leo and Piper must accept help from the future to change the present for the better.</p>
<p>Set during season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change for the better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempted at a Charmed fic, I always hated how season 6 ended mainly because i was in love it Chris lol   
> Please don't forget to comment x

Piper held her little boy close to her chest after finding out that he becomes the source of all evil in the future. She couldn’t believe it, she wouldn’t believe it.

 

Not her sweet little boy.

 

Phoebe had informed them that the young whitelighter was indeed telling the truth or at least believed it to be true, both Leo and Paige couldn’t get their heads around how Wyatt would turn evil and destroy the world. In their mind there was no way that Wyatt could turn evil and do the things they had been informed he did.

 

“He’s lying. He has to be.” Piper yelled as she tightened her grip on her son.

 

“Piper he is from the future and he is telling the truth. I felt it.” Phoebe replied from where she sat.

 

“Well I don’t believe he has told us everything.” Paige added looking through the book of shadows.

 

“Paige what are you looking for?” Piper asked turning to face her youngest sister.

 

“A way to know if he is telling the truth or not.” Paige answered.

 

“Maybe it’s about finding out who he is.” Leo said as he moved to stand next to his ex-wife and their son.

 

“You think if we know who Chris really is then we’ll know if he’s telling the truth?” Piper asked looking up at Leo.

 

“He’s been hiding something ever since he came here and if Wyatt is so evil in the future then why try and save him? When you could easily kill him. Chris doesn't even know who turns him or when.” Leo informed them placing his hand on his son shoulder.

 

“I think he knows the when, but the how is still a mystery to him. But Leo’s right anyone who lives under Wyatt’s rule wouldn’t come back to the past to save him.” Phoebe added.

 

“Then why does Chris want to save him?” Piper wondered, it made sense to her that someone would come from the future to stop Wyatt from being a threat by getting rid of him, Piper planned to never put her baby down again.

 

“What if we asked ourselves?” Paige thought out loud looking up from the book of shadows.

 

“I don’t think we’re alive Paige or Wyatt wouldn’t have turned evil.” Phoebe answered.

 

“Maybe we’re not but Leo might be.” Piper replied turning to look at the man that still held her heart.

 

“Would he tell us the truth?” Paige wondered.

 

“He might if we inform him that it’s for Wyatt’s safety.” Leo answered, he didn’t really know if his future self would help them but it was worth a shot.

 

“I’ll write up a spell.” Phoebe grabbed a small note pad and started writing while the other’s planned on what they would ask.

 

Once Phoebe had the spell they placed the candles in a circle before stepping back so Leo could say the spell.

 

_ Blood to Blood, I call to thee _

_ throught time and space _

_ come to me _

_ I sum now my future self _

_ so that I may hear the answer to the question asked. _

 

It took only a matter of seconds for the spell to work before Future Leo appeared in a ball of white light.

 

Future Leo blinked as he took in the site before him. “My it’s good to see you again Piper.” _Future Leo_ smiled “But you should not have brought me here.”

 

“We need answers and Chris is hiding or lying about something.” Piper said getting straight to the point.

 

“Chris? He’s here?” _Future Leo_ asked shocked.

 

“Yes, he’s been trying to save Wyatt.” Phoebe answered as she watched the other Leo closely.

 

“Is he well?” _Future Leo_ wondered as he moved out of the crystal circle.

 

“Leo why do you care so much about him? I mean you wanted to recycle his soul.” Paige asked.

 

“You what?” _Future Leo_ yelled. “How could you say that to him? Haven’t we done enough to him growing up.”

 

“Growing up?” Leo asked.

 

Before anything else could be said blue orbs filled the room and formed into the young whitelight in question.

 

“Chris.” _Future Leo_  said shocked as a smile formed on his lips.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Chris growled.

 

“We summoned him.” Piper replied, she was beginning to believe that there was something more to what future Leo was saying.

 

“Send him back.” Chris demanded.

 

“We can’t, not until the spells complete.” Phoebe answered.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the past?” _future Leo_ asked as he moved closer to his youngest son.

 

“Like you care.” Chris snapped “You never cared about me, why start now.”

 

“Of course I care about you, I always have.” _future Leo_ informed his son, hating the way his son was looking at him.

 

“Sure you did.” Chris laughed without humour. “Send him back.” With that said Chris stormed out, forgetting the reason he came in the first place.

 

“Where did he go?” _Future Leo_ worried not liking the fact that his son was alone and angry.

 

“The underworld, maybe.” Leo raised an eyebrow at his future self, why did he care so much about Chris.

 

“You let him go down there alone?” _Future Leo_ snapped.

 

“Why are you so worked up over Chris? I mean he made you an elder and ended our marriage.” Piper yelled.

 

“He did what?” _Future Leo_ gasped looking over at Piper. “You’re not together anymore?”

 

“No, Chris saw to that.” Piper growled.

 

“Piper.” _Future Leo_ pleaded. “He always thought you were too good for me. But doesn't he know how dangerous this is.” _Future Leo_ sighed in frustration.

 

“Leo?” Piper asked confused.

 

“You need to get back together, you still love each other. I need to be able to make this up to him.” _Future Leo_ demanded.

 

“Oh my god!” Phoebe gasped as she placed her hand on future Leo’s shoulder.

 

“Phoebe, what is it? What did you see?” Paige asked walking over to her sister.

 

“Chris is... is...” Phoebe looked up at Future Leo who nodded to her unasked question.

 

“Chris is what?” Leo pushed.

 

Phoebe turned to face both Piper and Leo. “Chris is your son.” She said slowly.

 

“What?” Piper gasped as Leo stood there blinking.

 

“It’s true, he’s our little boy.” _Future Leo_ said sadly.

 

“He hates me.” Leo said as he sat down, his head in his hands.

 

_Future Leo_ nodded sadly. “I wasn’t the best father to him, I never was.”

 

“What do you mean? I would never choose something over my sons.” Leo yelled looking up at his future self.

 

“I did, I had to. Wyatt needed me more, I had to put Wyatt above anything else.” _Future Leo_ told them.

 

“Why? So he wouldn’t turn evil?” Paige wondered, she didn’t like that her brother in law had just admitted to neglecting her youngest nephew.

 

_Future Leo_ sighed. “That was the plan, but all it did was make things worse, make both my sons hate me.”

 

“That’s why Chris came here, to save Wyatt because he’s family, and family never quits.” Phoebe said to herself.

 

“Chris is our son, but we’re not even together anymore.” Piper worried that Chris might have just doomed himself all for his big brother.

 

“It’s going to be okay Piper. We’ll save Wyatt then make sure that both our boys grow up happy and good.” Leo promised getting up and pulling Piper into his arms.

 

“You’re an elder, Elders can’t have families.” Piper replied sadly.

 

“If they don’t like it then I’ll clip my wings, I won’t lose my family again Piper.” Leo told her placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

Future Leo smiled sadly. “If you save Wyatt this dark future won’t exist. Chris won’t have to suffer so much lose, so much pain because of it.”

 

“Leo, how can I get him to stop hating me?” Leo asked his future self, hoping that maybe the older version may have some answers.

 

“Do the one thing I never could, be there for him; show him that he matters just as much as Wyatt.” _Future Leo_ answered. “It was too late for me to form any kind on bond with him, but it’s not too late for you.”

 

Leo nodded already planning to be a better father to both his son, to make sure that no matter what they both know they are loved and care for above all else.

 

“I guess that’s it then, spell complete.” Phoebe wondered.

 

“Then why am I still here?” _Future Leo_ asked.

 

“Maybe there’s something else we need to know.” Leo said.

 

“Like what?” Paige replied. “We know who Chris is now, that’s why we wrote the spell.”

 

“What happened to Wyatt before I was born?” Chris said walking into the room, his hands in his pockets. He reminded Future Leo of the little boy that would walk over to him with love in his eyes, hoping that his daddy would spend time with him. It broke his heart every time he had to disappoint his son but he always told himself that there would be time to make it up to Chris when he was older.

 

Future Leo was shocked when everything he had lost to make sure Wyatt stayed good turned out to be for nothing, he thought Chris would follow his brother, fight beside him but when he had heard that Chris had formed the resistance against Wyatt, he couldn’t have been prouder of his little boy he always feared that one day they would have to fight, have to kill each other. So when Chris disappeared he thought his worst nightmare had come true, that he lost any chance he could have of fixing things with Chris.

 

It was a huge relief to find out that he was alive and trying his damn best at saving his big brother, at fixing his broken family.

 

Chris looked at his father, when he stormed out earlier he didn't want to go far, so he just hide out on the landing, listening to everything that was being said.

 

_Future Leo_ looked at his son sadly. “He was kidnapped-” He ignored the gasps coming from the Charmed ones and his past self and carried on, if he could somehow help his son complete his mission then future consequences be damned. “- by an Elder I thought was a friend, my old mentor Gideon. I never knew it was him back then, I only found out a few months ago what really happened that day. We always thought it was a demon I mean who would think someone good would try to harm a little boy.”

 

Chris nodded and started to head back out of the attic.

 

“Be careful son, and know that I always loved you.” _Future Leo_ called out as a white light began to swirl around him before he returned to his own time.

 

“So Gideon.” Paige said looking over at her family.

 

Chris paused just inside the doorway. “An elder.” He muttered to himself.

 

“An elder turns our son evil.” Piper said trying to get her head round it.

 

“My guess is that wasn’t the plan, turning Wyatt evil was a backfire because he couldn’t kill Wyatt.” Chris answered as he changed course and headed over to the book of shadows.

 

“But why would someone of good magic want to harm Wyatt?” Phoebe asked.

 

“Wyatt’s been saying it for years, I just thought it was all part of the evil deal but it’s not. Power that’s why Gideon wants to kill him, Wyatt’s powerful, that kind of power and make people afraid of what he’ll do with it.” Chris answered.

 

“Let’s go and save our nephew.” Paige informed them walking over to stand next to Chris.

 

“You two go to Piper’s room and start working on save our other Nephew.” Phoebe said as she pushed his parents out of the room.

 

“Phoebe.” Piper rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be pushed from the room.

 

“Go, we have this. Let us worry about Wyatt and you worry about baby Chris.” Phoebe smiled as she closed the door.

 

“So how are we going to stop Gideon from getting to Wyatt?” Paige asked once they were alone in the attic.

 

“Well we have the upper hand now, maybe we can catch him in the act, then the elders will have to do something about him.” Phoebe informed them.

 

“We can’t let Gideon anywhere near Wyatt.” Chris replied.

 

“Then how do we get him?” Paige wondered as she flipped through the book.

 

“I’ll glamour myself to look like Wyatt, Gideon won’t know I’m not Wyatt.” Chris told them. “I can protect myself from him, Wyatt won’t see Gideon as a threat I will.” Chris raised his hand and closed his eyes.

 

Before Paige or Phoebe could say anything Chris’s hand started to glow before catching fire, Chris took a deep breath and the fire seemed to not only grow in size but moved up his arm as well.

 

“Chris that’s a cool power.” Paige gasped.

 

“It comes in handy when fighting Demons, when I have the flames covering my whole body I’m impervious to heat, fireballs and walking through fire. That’s also helpful when I’m saving someone from a burning building.” Chris informed them, he didn't really like to show off his powers but his mother had always been proud of his powers.

 

“Wow that’s some power.” Phoebe smiled, she was definitely impressed.

 

“Thanks, mum always thought it was cool.” Chris smiled at the memory of his mother helping him master his control.

 

Phoebe smiled as she felt Chris’s happiness, it wasn't something she’d felt from him before. “Chris I just want to say sorry about how I’ve treated you since you came here. We should have trusted you.”

 

“Phoebe’s right, we didn’t help you very much when all you wanted to do was save your family.” Paige replied.

 

“That’s okay, really. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew how you would act around a stranger.” Chris answered.

 

#CHARMED#

 

“Can’t believe were going to be parents again.” Piper smiled as she looked down at her stomach.

 

“It’s going to be fun, Wyatt is going to be a great big brother.” Leo smiled.

 

“That’s if we can stop Gideon from getting to Wyatt.” Piper sighed.

 

“We have a great plan, it will work.” Leo reassured his wife.

 

“Leo promise me we’ll keep our sons safe.” Piper turned to look at Leo.

 

“I promise Piper; as long as I live our sons will be safe. I give you my word.” Leo promised.

 

“You’ll be a great father. Nothing like the future version we saw.” Piper smiled and kissed Leo’s cheek.

 

“I love you Piper, I’m sorry I didn’t try more to fight at our marriage.” Leo placed his hand on Piper’s arm. “But I Promise that will change.”

 

“I love you Leo, we need you, your family needs you.” Piper smiled as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

 

#CHAMRED#

 

Gideon didn’t make his move till two weeks before baby Chris was born, his plan to get the child away from his family hadn’t gone as he plan and soon Gideon began to fear that the Charmed one might soon be on to him. When he was sure that the child’s room was empty he orded in with the single thought of sacrificing the boy.

 

“This is for the greater good.” Gideon said as he looked into the innocent eyes of the child he had come to kill.

 

Wyatt just blinked up at him and placed his hand in his mouth.

 

“Forgive me Leo.” Gideon whispered as a dagger appeared in his hand before he moved quickly planning to plunge the dagger into the little boy’s heart but before the blade could touch the boy’s skin it shattered into a million pieces.

 

Stepping back Gideon looked down at the toddler to find the boy’s whole body was covered in metal before turning back to skin and ording away.

 

Gideon looked round the room trying to find the child but stopped when he was the charmed ones and Leo standing at the entrance of the child’s room.

 

 “Crystals.” Paige said before Gideon could ord away.

 

“Leo, you don’t understand the boy must be sacrificed.” Gideon pleaded.

 

 Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on his task at hand, moments later three Elders appeared in the space between Gideon and the charmed ones.

 

“This is not the way Gideon we do not take an innocent life.” One of the elders said shaking her head.

 

“The child is a threat.” Gideon replied.

 

“Only because you chose to see him as a threat.” Another elder sighed.

 

“He’ll turn evil if we don’t stop him.” Gideon informed the other Elders.

 

“It was you that made him evil, made him think good wouldn’t protect him.” Leo snapped. “My sons had to grow up in a dark future because you chose to believe Wyatt to be a threat.”

 

“We shall deal with him Leo, How is young Wyatt?” Asked the last Elder.

 

“He’s fine, sending some time with his grandfather.” Piper answered taking hold of Leo’s hand.

 

“And Young Chris?” the first Elder asked.

 

“He’s keeping an eye on Wyatt while spending time with his grandfather; He didn’t want to be here for this.” Piper answered as she placed her hand over her stomach.

 

“Understandable.” The Elders nodded before turning to face Gideon. “We had hoped the Charmed ones and Leo to be wrong but sadly that is not the case. The other Elders and I have spoken as have decided on your fate should you be found guilty.”

 

“Gideon it is with a heavy heart that you have given us no choice but to clip your wings and remove your memories.” Spoke the second Elder.

 

“You can’t do this.” Gideon yelled.

 

“We already have.” Replied the last elder with a wave of his hand Gideon disappeared into blue ords never to be seen again.

 

“He will never trouble you again.” The Elders informed the charmed ones before they too disappeared.

 

“I better go and tell Chris, let him know the trouble is over. That Wyatt is safe.” Phoebe said as she pulled out her mobile.

 

“Their safe.” Piper smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

 

“Their safe.” Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around Piper.

 

It took a few days to sort everything out before Chris went back to the future, one of them being his relationship with Leo.

 

“Chris, son can we talk?” Leo asked as they stood on top of the golden gate bridge.

 

“What do you want Leo?” Chris replied looking over at the ocean.

 

“I’m sorry for the bad things I’ve done. I promise I’ll be a better father to you this time round.” Leo stepped closer to his son.

 

“You better be, they need you Leo.” Chris informed him as he looked up at the other man. “Your family needs you more now than ever.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere Chris, I won’t let the elders come between my family again.” Leo promised.

 

“Then I guess it’s time.” Chris said with a sadly smile.

 

“We’re be waiting for you when you get back.” Leo told him.

 

“I won’t remember this life, Good thing too; I don’t want him to have to feel my pain.” Chris said as he shook his head.

 

“We’ll miss you Chris.” Leo pulled his son into a hug before they orded back to the manor where the sisters were waiting for them.

 

“Ready peanut?” Piper asked smiling.

 

“When I leave little me will get my powers, you’re in for a few surprises.” Chris smiled.

 

“I’m proud of you Chris, Of the man I know your become.” Piper walked over to her son and hugged him.

 

“Good luck, Me and Wyatt are a handful.” Chris joked as he hugged his mother.

 

“Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, it was great seeing you all again, I kinda enjoyed bossing you around for a change.” Chris laughed. “Don’t ever give up on love or your dreams.”

 

“I’m going to miss you Chris, I wish we got to spend more time together as a family.” Phoebe smiled.

 

“You will, after all you still have me.” Chris smiled as he hugged Phoebe good bye.

 

“Chris I know things will be better his time but if there not, don’t be afraid to come back.” Paige joked as she smiled.

 

“I’ll miss you too Aunt Paige.” Chris smiled and pulled her into a hug before pulling away. “Let’s do this, the moment I leave Mum will go into Labour so be ready.” He warned them.

 

“We’re be okay peanut” Piper smiled her hand resting on her round stomach.

 

Chris smiled before walking over to the book of shadows and going to the page he needed.

 

“The return spell? How do you know that will work?” Paige asked.

 

“Because I’m going to make a few improvements.” Chris smirked.

 

“ _Take me back to,_

_ Whence I came, _

_ In time and space, _

_ That are the same, _

_ Let the future be present, _

_ That time regain.” _

__

In a flash Chris disappeared in a swirl of white lights “He’s home now.” Piper said sadly as she felt her water brake.

 

“Let’s get you to the Hospital.” Leo smiled.

 

“Lets” Piper agreed.

 

#CHARMED#

 

Chris reappeared in the manor, blinking away the light when Wyatt walked up to him.

 

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” Wyatt asked.

 

“Just forget something, tell mum not to wait up for me.” Chris smiled as he orded out of the manor and over to P3 to meet his date, the dark future gone from his mind.

 

Wyatt smiled as he shook his head before walking up to the attic and over to an old chest, opening it up Wyatt pulled out an old picture frame from when he was a baby and smiled.

 

“You did it little brother, you saved me.” Wyatt whispered as he ran his hand over the picture of him and the Chris from the forgotten future.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x  
> and please don't forget to comment x


End file.
